Once After School
by MidnightNinja101
Summary: Amu was walking home from a guardian meeting. Ikuto saves amu from a 'situation' and they become somewhat best friends. What will happen when one confesses to the other? What will happen to their realtionshp? Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I'm Kristy. This is my first FanFiction. i know i might suck and all, but just work with me for a while.  
I am very sorry if i misspelled anything. Also some of the character may be OOC, sorry about that. As everyone probably  
knows already, I do NOT own Shugo Chara, I wished I did though.**

* * *

Amu's POV

It was late afternoon, and i was walking alone to my house from a gardian's meeting. Ran, Miki, and Suu had stayed home  
today. As i was walking home, I hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with pitch black hair with three  
white stripes on one side. he was skinny and tall. "Isn't it a little to late for little kids to be out at this time?"  
said the black haired man. i ignored him and walked away, trying to keep my 'Cool & Spicy' character. i walked away, not  
noticing that i walked into a dead end alley. There was no light and i started freaking out in the inside, staying calm  
on the outside.

Ikuto's POV

I was laying on a tree near the Royal Garden when I saw amu leave. I decided to follow her to make sure she got home safely.  
I was jumping from the tree tops keeping an eye on her when I noticed a man following her. He looked around his early  
twenties. "Isn't it a little to late for little kids to be out at this time?" he said with an evil smirk. I decided to wait  
to see what she would do. As expected, she ignored the man and left in her 'cool & spicy' character, but then she just  
walked into a dark dead end alley. "Idiot" I said as I smaked my forehead.

Amu's POV

"W-what do you want?!" I yelled trying not to stutter, which I failed to do. "hahahaha! Scared are we?" the man questioned  
with his evil smirk. I was panicing now. I didn't know what to do. The man started coming to wards me. As I took one step  
back, he took one step forward, until I rwached the wall. he then pinned me to the wall. 'Ahhhhh he's to close! I'm going to  
die! He's going to kill me, isn't he?!' I said in my mind just as I saw a new figure coming behind the black haired man.  
The black haired man started landing butterfly kisses on my neck, going down to my collarbone. I started screaming for help.  
I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. A few minutes passed and nothing happend. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a tall man  
with dark night blue hair. He had the same color eyes as his haired. I then notice it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto was a worker at Easter. Easter was an evil company  
that turned kids heart's eggs into x eggs. "Are you alright?" he asked me in a gentle voice. I was stilled shocked about  
what had happened that all I could do was nod.

Ikuto's POV

When i heard Amu scream I jumped down to her rescue. I quickly and quietly beat the man up and left him unconscious. I then  
turned to Amu which still had her eyes closed tightly. I stared at her 'till she opened her eyes. She looked at me with an  
awed expression. I finally broke the silence that seemed to go on forever. "Are you alright?" I asked her with a gentle voice  
She nodded still shocked from the previous event. She looked so scared, but what I didn't expect was for her to run and hug  
my waist crying. "Thank you Ikuto! If you wouldn't have comed I don't know what he would of done to me!" she said hugging me  
tighter and wetting my shirt. I didn't care. "It's alright, I'm here. Everything will be alright." I said in a calming voice  
hugging her back. she looked up and smiled weakly. I waited for her to calm down a bit to take her home.

Normal POV

Ikuto and Amu walked hand in hand, since Amu was still scared. When they arrived at Amu's house, Ikuto lifted her bridal  
style up to her balcony. He opened the door, walked in and layed her on her bed. Her charas were already sleeping and so  
were her parents. Ikuto was about to walk out when Amu grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her with a  
confused look. "C-can...you...stay t-the..n-night?" Amu said with a huge blush on her face. Ikuto looked at her and smirked.  
S blushed an even darker red. "Sure. Anything for my little kitty." he said in a very sexy voice. Amu blushed five more  
shades of red. Ikuto layed down on Amu's bed and hugged her waist. "Night Amu-_koi_" "Night IKuto" and with that they both  
fell into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I suck at this, but it is my first.  
I'll get better, Promise!  
mean while, make sure you review. Thank you all! 'Till next time. Flames are welcomed. Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is my 2nd chapter. I know that not a lot of people read my story or revied it, but it's ok. I'll get better and write many fanfics. Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. Here is a question to all you readers, I hope you can post your answer in** **the review. Do you think that all members(meaning does who have an account on fan fiction) are girls? Well I seriously think a yes, 'cuz like my friend said, I can't picture a guy writing these types of stories either. Let me know what you think. I just HAD to ask. It kept bothering me(not really). Just let me know what you think. PLEASE! R&R. Thank you! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu woke up to see Ikuto laying next to her, hugging her waist. She was about to scream, when she remember what had happened the night before. She looked up and smiled at Ikuto, who was still sleeping. "Thank you, Ikuto" she said as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Ikuto woke up right before she kissed him and leaned in as well. Ikuto captured her lips in a passionate and caring kiss. When they parted, Ikuto smiled down at her and said, "Good morning Amu-_koi _" Amu looked up with a questioned look. "Koi? Since when are we dating?" amu asked. "Mmmm Amu doesn't like me?" Ikuto asked in a playful childish voice. Ikuto got up from the bed, "Sorry Amu, I can't stay any longer. I have to go. I'll see you around" he said. "Alright, laterz." Amu responded. She then got ready and left for school with her charas behind her. As she was walking she thanked god that her charas were still asleep when Ikuto left.

**XXXAt schoolXXX**

Amu headed for home room when she bumped into a student dropping all of her things and scattering all her papers. She looked up to apologize for not looking were she was going when she noticed it was her childhood best friend. "NIVA?! Is that you?" She asked almost yelling. other lightly looked up"

Amu? OMG it's been so long! How have you been?" Asked Niva.** (A/N Niva comes from the name Ivan. You just move the 'N' to the from. I got this from aunt. That's what she is naming her daughter. Hehehe weird huh) **Amu couldn't believe her childhood friend hadn't changed one bit. She still had the long pitch black silky hair and her amber eyes were still the same.

**Amu's POV**

I picked my stuff up and we went to sit on the bench outside. We talked about how everyone was. We talked 'till the bell rang that made us go to home room. 'Well today I found out that my childhood friend was now attending my school. It's funny how fate works." I thought to myself as I headed for home room.

**XXXDuring LunchXXX**

I was walking to the bench were I usually ate lunch. I liked eating lunch alone. It felt weird to eat while people looked at you. It was always like this, everybody ate inside while I ate outside. *rustle rustle* I turned around. " who's there?" I asked getting kind of scared. Ikuto pokes his head from the tree. "Yo, Amu" he said "hey Ikuto. What are you doing here?" I asked with a confused look. "Nothing, I came to see if you brought me lunch." He went on. "Oh. Are you hungry? Here have some chocolate tayaki." (A/N tayaki is a snack. If you've seen the anime, then you know what I'm talking about.) " thank you, amu." We ate in silence 'till the bell rang to head to 5th period.

**XXX At home XXX(makes time go faster. Hehehehe. I got bored.) Amu's POV**

****I had so much homework to do today, that I finished around 11:56 p.m. Today wasn't really that exciting. Usually there are many commotions that go around in my life, but today was plain boring. I wonder what's up with everyone. After that I payed down and went to sleep.

**XXX One Month Later XXX NORMAL POV**

****Ikuto and Amu had become best friend. They did everything together. Ikuto and Amu had sleep overs and they went out to eat and to do fun stuff. They were becoming more confertable with each other. They never thought that they would become like this. Sometimes, they would act like a couple. But what they did not know was that someone was following and watching their every move. Who could this person be? What are his/her intentions? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**That was chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll probably end the story next chapter. Also I would like to say 'Hi Minerva!' To ****_Crona Hotori. _****'You're so funny. You act like you don't know me when we've been friends since grade school. come on we're in high school already.' either way Crona Hotor is my helper, er sort of, not really. She just helps me out by reading the story and telling me if its good. Other then that, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! REVIEW! Oh and don't forget about the question. If you skipped the begging, please go back and read the question. Make sure to review your answer. A simple 'yes' or 'no' will be fine. I'll also post a poll on my profile. Go check it out. Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I got really lazy. Here is also school and homework you know. Once again I'm sorry. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Shugo Chara, I wish I did. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Normal POV**

Amu was taking a walk around the park. Ikuto was sleeping on the hill top while the moon shone at his face. Amu saw him laying on the ground and decided to scare him. She started to slowly walk up the she was less then 2 feet away she tried to jump on him, but unfortunately, Amu tripped on her shoelace and fell. Accidentally kissing Ikuto on the lips. "AHHH" Amu quickly got up blushing a very red color. Ikuto woke up when he felp someone kiss him. "I knew you liked me, but was it really necessary to jump on me and kiss me while I was sleeping?" Ikuto teased. "I didn't jump on you!" Amu yelled back. "So you admit that you did try to kiss me?" Ikuto teased back while chuckling. "That's not what I meant, Ikuto!" "I know. I'm just messing with you." Ikuto replied back in a cool voice. "Come on." "Where are we going?" Amu asked confused. "I'm walking you home. I don't want my pink kitten kissing other men." Ikuto teased once again. "WHAT!? That was an accident! Besides, I don't want to o home just yet." Amu said now more quite. "Wanna come to my house?" Ikuto asked. "Really!? ... I..I mean, yeah sure." Amu said putting her 'cool and spicy' character on. "You know, that cool and spicy character doesn't work on me, right?" Ikuto told Amu.

**At Ikuto's House**

"Hey Ikuto. Can I tell you something?" Amu asked in a very shy tone. "Yeah, wha is it? Are you not feeling well?" Ikuto asked in a concerned voice. " I don't think I can keep this any longer." "What do you mean?" "I-I th-think I'm... in... love." "Really with who?" Ikuto asked a little more curious now. "Y-you." Amu said turning a very bright red. Ikuto was surprised that she was in love with him. He thought he was gong to confess to her first. After a little while Ikuto came back to his senses and grabbed Amu's chin, making her look up. "Me too" Ikuto responde sweetly before kissing amu softly on the lips. With this, Ikuto's and Amu's relationship grew more and more. They were now going out.

**I know that this chapter was rushed and I know the chapter was short and all, but I'm finished! Yay! I hope you liked it. I'm working on another story, that's why I have to end the story here. I think m next story will me better then this one. Look forward to it.**


End file.
